DEAR YOU
by Nerosaki
Summary: Detak jantungmu terdengar jelas di telingaku, suara desiran nafasmu menggetarkan setiap inci kulitku. Vocaloid Yuri drabble Fanfiction [Luka x Miku]


**Disclaimer **** Yamaha Crypton Future Media**

**A Vocaloid Fanfiction Presented**

**Tittle : DEAR YOU**

**Story **** Nerosaki**

**Rating : T**

**Pair : [LukaxMiku]**

**Drabb****le**

**Warning : Shoujo-Ai / Typo everywhere / Rush / Maybe OOC**

Aku tak tau harus memulai cerita darimana, karena cerita ku tak ada kata 'memulai' tapi hanya ada kata berlanjut.

Kita berteman sudah lama, sejak masih kecil, kita sudah berteman, dekat, bahkan sangat dekat. Aku tak perna mengerti akan apa yang aku rasakan, karena perasaan yang aku rasakan, terus tumbuh dan tumbuh.

Hatsune Miku, teman masa kecil yang senantiasa bersamaku.

"Suaramu indah Miku" bukan sebuah rayuan, tapi kenyataan suaranya memang sungguh indah. Bibirku terus tersenyum melihat keceriaanmu, melihat senyumanmu.

Perasaan ini tumbuh semakin besar dan besar, tak ada ruang selain memikirkan dirinya 'Hatsune Miku' gadis berambut biru tail yang sangat manis. Aku salah? Aku juga tidak tau. Apa aku harus mengikuti hatiku? Namun… Tolakan atau penerimaan masih canggung bagiku. Pasti tolak, karna yang ku tau, dia normal, tidak sepertiku. Dia juga menyukai adik kelas kami sekarang, karena kata 'sahabat' diantara kita, tak pernah pergi.

"Aku membencimu Luka! Aku membencimu!" kalimat itu seakan menonggok leherku, mencabik-cabik hatiku yang memah telah rapuh sedari dulu, kau membenciku.. bukan sebuah candaan, namun sebuah kekesalan. Sebuah salah paham karena aku dan Kaito tak sengaja berciuman, sungguh. Hingga satu minggu berlalu, kau acuhkan aku, kau pinta aku tuk tak dekat denganmu kau cibir aku dengan hujatan hujatan menyayat hati dan beruntungnya, kau mau memaafkanku demi kaito yang meminta. Aku janji, itu takkan terulang kembali. Dan kita, bersama kembali menjadi sahabat. Yah, sahabat.

"Luka, bolehkah aku menyatakan cintaku padanya? Pada Kaito-kun?" kata-kata itu terus terngiang di telingaku, kata-kata itu yang tak perna ingin ku dengar, cintanya hanya untuk pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu. Apa boleh buat, sebagai sahabat, bukankah aku harus mendukungnya. Bukan malah menghancurkannya dengan mengatakan bahwa 'aku menyukaimu! Jangan kau katakan itu padanya!' bodoh bukan?

"Tentu saja! Kenapa tidak? Cobalah!" Senyumku senyum paksa, tak ada rasa gembira yang tertera disana, aku takut. Jika memang Kaito menerima Miku, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa aku harus mengubur dalam perasaan yang telah lama hadir dan tumbuh dalam sanubari? Tidak, aku lebih baik diam dan memendam ini sendiri. Memendam segala perasaan cinta yang selalu tumbuh di setiap detiknya, di setiap aku melihatmu, di setiap ku mendengar namamu.

"Di-dia... Dia menolakku Luka, dia lebih memilih Rin.. Hiks.. Hiks..." Sakit rasanya melihat kau seperti ini, menangis mengais-ngais harapan yang kosong, hatiku terus tercabik tatkala tangis semakin memecah ruangan ini, memelukku erat, hingga bahuku basah oleh air mata miliku. Aku mencoba menenangkanmu, mengusap helaian lembut rambut milikmu. Coba lupakan dia Miku, tanamkan dalam hatimu bahwa dia bukan yang terbaik untukmu. Dan hari itu, miku berakhir tertidur di kamar milikku, sungguh iya begitu manis saat tertidur, aku menyeka sedikit air mata yang membasahi pipi, kenapa aku menangis? Apa karena aku tak bisa memiliki mu? Aku mencoba untuk tidur di dekatmu.

Hingga aku terbangun, mengambil diari milikku, mencurahkan semua perasaan ini pada kertas putih yang kan bertuliskan tinta-tinta hitam.

_21 Maret 20__23_

_Detak jantungmu terdengar jelas di telingaku, suara desiran nafasmu menggetarkan setiap inci kulitku._

_Entah mengapa setiap ada suara yang keluar dari mulutmu dan terdengar di telingaku, aku merasa senang-hatiku tenang._

_Entah mengapa setiap kau berada di dekatku, aku merasa nyaman. Seperti tak ada lagi yang aku kawatirkan._

_Ketika ku melihat wajahmu, selalu dan selalu bibirku menyunggingkan senyum yang sangat nyata dan merasuk ke dalam kalbu ku._

_Ketika ku mendengar suaramu bernyanyi, rasanya tak ingin aku menghentikan senyum ini, entah kenapa, aku tak ingin menghentikan senyum ini... Terus... Terus... Dan terus tersenyum ketika kau bernyanyi._

_Tapi... Ketika kau jauh dariku.. Senyum ini memudar, mengembangkan senyum paksa._

_Merasakan keraguan._

_Senyumku terkembang lagi, walaupun kau jauh di sana, setidaknya aku masih bisa melihatmu tersenyum dan bergembira, tertawa, dan senang._

_Senang sekali rasanya ketika kau tersenyum padaku atau sedang bersamaku di dekatku._

_Namun.. Ketika kau berpaling dariku, hatiku mulai gelisah.. Menampakkan rasa sedih,.._

_Dan ketika kau dan aku bertengkar? Atau merebutkan sesuatu hingga kita menjadi tak satu? Rasanya membuat hati ini kaku, kaku untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang padamu sebenarnya itu mudah._

_Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan padamu sekarang ?_

_Aku... Tak ingin kau pergi dariku_

Aku menutup buku kecil dengan sampul bertuliskan diari itu. Menaruh pensil di sela-selanya, lalu meletakkannya di atas meja belajarku. Lalu berbaring di samping Miku.

Astaga, aku tidur di sampingnya, mungkin jika anak normal biasa tak merasakan apapun ketika kau tidur di samping sahabatmu, namun aku? Jantung ini brrdegub cepat, ku mantabkan hatiku, tanganku mulai meraih kepala birunya, memeluk erat layaknya tak ingin berpisah. Nyaman, perasaan ini nyaman tatkala ku hirup aroma manis yang menguar dari helaian rambut birumu. Hingga ku beranikan diriku tuk perlahan namun pasti tuk mengecup lembut keningmu, gugup, takut, ingin semua perasaan itu terlebur menjadi satu, jangan bangun aku mohon, jangan terbangun hingga aku selesai tuk menikmati indahnya ku kecup keningmu. Sampai sini, cukup sampai disini aku berani seperti ini. Cukup, hanya dengan mencintaimu dalam diam, dalam hatipun sudah cukup hatiku.

Selamat tidur, semoga kau bermimpi indah...

Dear my love.. Hatsune Miku.

END

Saki mengucapkan banyak terima kasih untuk para readers-tachi yang udah mau nyempetin buat baca ini u,u

Apabila ada kesalah dalam kata Saki minta maaf.

With Love

Nerosaki


End file.
